Legends of Chima (LEGO) The Ultimate War
by UNLEASHED SHADOW WOLF
Summary: sorry fanfiction didn't have lego legends of chima category yet so... ya... Anyway, this is about Laval and Cragger's friendship and war between the tribes. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: It has only just began

_This is a fanfiction of Lego, Legends of Chima. I do not own any of the characters all rights go to Lego company and Cartoonnetwork._

* * *

In the beautiful land of Chima, Laval, prince of the lion tribe, was speeding his way through the jungle gates with Lennox and Longtooth.

"First one to the Os-mine hills wins!" Laval shouted to his fellow friends.

"Your on Laval!" Lennox replied, and with a grin, he sped his way to the hills while Longtooth followed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Cragger and Crooler were surrounding their command ship when Crug and Crawley came in with a report. "Cragger, we just saw Laval, Lennox and Longtooth on their speedorz!"

"Really? I would love to hang out with them!" Cragger said excitedly.

Just then Crooler got her magical, pink flower. Cragger had no idea what she was up to. Quickly, Crooler swiped up her flower and spread the smell over to Cragger.

"LETS GET THOSE FOOLS!" Cragger shouted...

* * *

_With the lions..._

* * *

It looked like Laval won the race to the Os-mine hills.

"Good race guys" Longtooth said.

"Yea" Lennox replied.

"I think we should get back to the temple. Dad will be home soon" Laval exclaimed.

* * *

_(Begin Flash Back)_

* * *

Laval's dad was Lagravis, King of the lion tribe. Lagravis and Crominus, which is Cragger's dad, had a great history, something similar to Laval and Cragger. You see, Lagravis and Crominus were an unusual type of friends. Sometimes they hated each other, other times, not. They were the best of friends and so were Laval and Cragger until Cragger thought Laval was responsible for the death of his parents when it was actually an accident.

Laval loved Cragger's competitive spirit, but of course, that was **_before_**they met.

Now that they are separated, Laval misses Cragger. Alot actually... He lost his best friend. So Laval tries to concentrate on his new best friend, Eris from the eagle tribe.

* * *

_(end flash back)_

* * *

"Sure Laval" the lions fled, while the Crocs began creating there next MASTER PLAN...

* * *

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Lagravis?

_**Alright so in this chapter, I have added one of my fan's oc's as a request from them, user: DOGSLED I recommend to read his/her stories.**_

* * *

"Well, where back...but wait, where's dad?!" Laval stood frozen at the sight of the chi temple which was completely empty. No lions on patrol, no sacred chi pool advisers and secretaries, but most importantly, no king.

"The crocs must of took them" Longtooth said, looking at Laval.

"Agreed with last, lets go to their swap hideout, if we can find it" Lennox shouted bravely.

"Alright, get the lion speed boats!" Laval ordered.

Quickly, Lennox and Longtooth raced towards the secret doors of the temple and used two chi orbs to power both vehicles. But for some reason, it wasn't working and both of the boats wouldn't start.

"Hmm...try taking them to...the water" Lennox explained.

"Want me to assist?" an unrecognized voice said, peering out. 3 digits were written on one ear and a smile under a blackish nose.

"Hi, who are you?" Laval asked. Before the unrecognized animal began to speak, Laval continued and said, "Never mind that. Just help us please, we need to get to the Croc's hideout"

"Ok i'll help for 2 chi orbs and by the way, my name's dogsled, but I don't have a tribe"

"Look, its nice to meet you and all, but its just that we don't have enough chi for everyone. Not a single guy or gal is safe in Chima is safe without enough chi in the sacred pool! But we still desperately need your help!"

"Pffgh, alright, fine. But only if you-"

"We said we don't have time!" Lennox shouted. "Now hurry up!"

Dogsled quickly fixed the boats and gave them the way to the croc's hideout, and as a reward, Laval invited dogsled over for a visit sometime, anytime, but not right now.

"Head that way" Dogsled emerged away.

"Alright, lets go!" Longtooth shouted.

The lions planned their rescue.

* * *

_**At the croc's swap hideout...**_

* * *

"For the last time Crooler, I don't want to cause any trouble. I love all the tribes, and I think positive of them and so should you. All this nagging about attacking the lions and the blah blah blah is making me crazy! So stop!" Cragger shouted at the top of his lungs.

"But Cragger, I suggest only to make an alliance with the Ravens and wolves, just so we can ATTACK the others and steal all their CHI! Whoops! I-i mean... share the chi!"

"You know what Crooler, your right. We should! What an excelent idea!"

Crooler smirked and went off to the hideous, dangerous garden kept behind the hideout. She got one of the pink flowers which made Cragger, anyone, packed with the vicious power of Chi! And in this case, turn evil. It wears of though, and Cragger was completely un-aware of this.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Alliance

_**Alright so here is chapter 3 where Worriz and Winzar enter the croc's hideout and try to make an alliance with them. Again, all character's except for Dogsled (owned by dogsled) are not mine to own.**_

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Cragger said, walking up to the entrance.

"No no no Cragger, I'll get the door, you just sit tight" Crooler whispered. Opening the door, Worriz, followed by Winzar, walked in as silently as they could.

"Great, you came" Crooler advertised.

"Yea, guess we are but whats in it for us?"

"Half of our chi and a few treasures we found"

Huddling in, Winzar and Worriz shared thoughts and finally said, "Its a deal"

* * *

**_With the lions_**

* * *

Lennox and Longtooth were racing ahead a green mossy swap leading to the hideout while Laval rode his father's Ocean Glider.

"C'mon guys, my dad might be furious and depressed by the time we get there, here, use this" Laval handed the two a golden chi. "Quick we don't have much time!"

"He's right"

"Wha- DOGSLED?!"

"Yea, its me"

"Why are you here?"

"Owe just here to help!"

"I'll have to turn around and take you back but theres no time! I guess you'll have to come with us!"

"Of course I do!"

"Just come on!"

* * *

_**At the croc's hideout**_

* * *

"So Worriz and Winzar are here to help us defeat the lions?" asked confused Cragger.

"Precisely" Crooler examined.

"Well, in that case...ITS A NO!"

"But broth-"

"No buts! Crug, Crawley, throw her in the dungeon!"

Crug and Crawley did as their king said.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_


	4. Chapter 4: Laval!

**_Hey everyone sorry to keep you waiting. But here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

Worriz and Winzar watched Crooler scream and shout and her brother and as it happened, Cragger stared at Worriz and the young wolf stammered to say, " Um...Uh...we'll be leaving now"

With an innocent grin and puppy dog eyes, they left.

"I hope that taught them a lesson!"

* * *

_**With the lions...**_

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere" Laval groaned.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Longtooth, with a grin, sarcastically, as he pointed to a sign which stated, "CROC'S HIDEOUT ONLY 2 METERS AWAY"

"Yea, REALLY obvious" Lennox whispered into Laval's ear.

They all had a laugh, and Dogsled joined in too.

After a while, they stepped out of the vehicles and knocked on Cragger's croc swamp door.

"Who is it?" asked Crug.

"It better not be any more wolves!" Crawley protested.

"No its us, the lions, now let us in!"

"Laval?!"

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER 4_**

**_Alright guys hope you enjoy and I have some exciting news coming up for you in CHAPTER 5! So keep reading!_**


End file.
